Grand Theft Torchwick
by Spartan134
Summary: Cinder Fall has big plans and she's going to need help to pull them off. Is Roman Torchwick really her accomplice or just another piece in Cinder's dangerous game?


Grand Theft Torchwick

A RWBY Fanfiction

By: Spartan134

Roman Torchwick, sat in the pilots seat of the Bullhead, pulling the shard of ice out of the seat beside his head, he cast it to the floor, shattering it. Roman bit his lip, frustrated at the failed robbery. He turned his thoughts to the girl that had foiled his plan, the girl with the red hood. He made a private vow to pay her back for all of the trouble she had caused.

"Well, that was interesting; care to tell me what that was about?" came a voice from behind him.

Roman tensed; he would have to choose his words carefully. Turning his gaze to his associate, Cinder Fall, he noted the stern expression on her face.

Roman began to sweat, not entirely sure weather it was from his nervousness at his failure or the rapidly increasing temperature in the cockpit; a temperature that seemed to increase with Cinder's displeasure.

"It was all because of those thugs that we hired from Junior" Roman explained hastily. "One would think they had never committed a robbery before."

Cinder rolled her eyes, "Yes well it _is_ hard to find good help these days," she said, eyes fixed on him.

"Well I didn't account for certain…complications," said Roman.

Cinder laughed, but it did not reach her eyes, "You mean that child?"

"She's more trouble than she looks," said Roman with a grimace.

"But a child still," said Cinder putting a hand on his shoulder.

The simple act was a subtle threat; more than enough to intimidate him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I keep you around," said Cinder, her hand beginning to heat up.

"Well for one, I'm the one flying the plane," said Roman voice shaking.

Cinder stared at him for a moment, then chuckled again, "Oh, that's why, you amuse me," she said patting his shoulder.

Sitting down in the co-pilot's seat she relaxed and sat back.

Roman could not hide his sigh of relief, "So, where do we go from here?" He asked.

Cinder smiled slightly but did not look at him, "To the White Fang," she said simply.

Roman was so struck with surprise; he forgot to keep an eye on where he was flying.

"ROMAN!" shrieked Cinder.

Roman pulled up on the yolk just in time, just managing to careen over the building they were about to collide with.

Cinder shot him a glare that could tear through steel.

Roman chuckled nervously and straightened the Bullhead to a climb.

"Why on earth would we join with those filthy animals?" asked Roman, his tone serious.

Cinder frowned, "You're so shortsighted. I have big plans, Roman, and we'll need help if were to pull them off. The White Fang is just a means to an end, a mere pawn in a much bigger game."

Somehow, Roman Torchwick felt the same thinking applied to him….

A few days later, Roman walked along the docks of downtown Vale, and approached a rather unremarkable building. Not seeing anything noteworthy he checked the address that Cinder had given him. Furrowing his brow he approached the door and did as he had been instructed. He knocked two times, then three, then once more. He waited a long moment, nothing happening. Sighing he turned to leave, only to find the barrel of a gun pressed between his eyes.

The owner of the gun wore a standard White Fang uniform, eyes covered with their signature mask. He stood almost a full head taller than Roman, and was far more muscular.

"Well, well, you must be the doorman; care to show me inside?" said Roman with a raised eyebrow.

"Quiet, human!" growled the Faunus. "That is, unless you want to do this the hard way?" said the faunus, brandishing the gun.

"The hard way sounds much more fun," said Roman his face even.

Before the White Fang member could reply, Roman hooked the end of Candy Cane around the man's ankle and pulled his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Twirling his cane counter clockwise he knocked the gun aside sending it skittering across the ground.

Now Roman was the one putting the barrel of his weapon in his enemy's face.

"Now, would you please be so kind as to show me inside?" said Roman with a smirk.

Pulling himself to his feet the Faunus begrudgingly led him inside, and even though he couldn't see his eyes, Roman was sure he was getting a glare from the man.

He led him through a dimly lighted corridor, into an even darker room. Roman could make out shapes just beyond the light, though he couldn't tell how many there were, but went ahead and assumed he was surrounded.

"Care to turn on a few lights," suggested Roman.

"Unlike you, we don't require the light to see," came a voice from the gloom.

Now it made sense, Faunus didn't need light to see, it gave them an edge against unwelcome intruders, like Roman

Suddenly a tall masked faunus stepped into the light, he was dressed in a black coat with brown hair and a slightly more ornate mask covering his eyes, the two horns on his head marked his faunus heritage.

"Greetings, I'm…" Roman started to say but was interrupted.

"Roman Torchwick, I know, you're rather well known in the darker parts of society," said the man in the black coat.

"Well, it appears you know who I am, yet I don't know you," said Roman.

"And it's going to stay that way until I know why you're here," said the black coated faunus.

"Very well then, lets get down to business," said Roman

Clearing his throat Roman began, "I come on behalf of an associate of mine, she would be most grateful if the White Fang would be so kind as to offer their assistance in her endeavors," said Roman dipping into a slight mocking bow.

"By offering assistance you mean work for?" said the black coated faunus.

"Semantics," said Roman with a shrug.

"You've got a lot of nerve, coming in here and asking the White Fang to bow to a human! Now get out of here, before I change my mind, said the black coated faunus, turning to leave.

Roman frowned, "Allow me to give you some advice; my associate is a rather…forceful person. She usually gets what she wants, so I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you were to just cooperate," said Roman pointedly.

The faunus stopped and half turned, "Is that a threat?" he said, his fingers tightening around the sheath of a black handled ninjato that Roman hadn't noticed before.

"And if it is?" said Roman fingering the sight on his own weapon.

"Allow me to give you some advice: Remember where you are!" Snarled the faunus.

More Faunus moved out of the shadows, leveling their weapons at Roman. Roman tensed, regretting his decision to go along with this crazy plan more than a little. Just as they were about to advance on Roman, the door suddenly exploded off its hinges, filling the room with smoke.

All of the members of the White Fang were blown off their feet, save Roman and the black coated man.

"You planned this!" roared the faunus in the black coat, tearing his sword out of it's sheath, he advanced on Roman.

Roman pointed Candy Cane at him, ready for a fight.

"Boys, boys, no need to fight," came a voice from behind them.

Roman involuntarily tensed, already knowing the owner of the voice, and not knowing if he should be relieved of filled with dread.

Cinder Fall strode through the smoke, right up to the faunus in the black coat.

"You would do well to heed Roman's words; I always get what I want," said Cinder, running a finger up the faunus's chest, scorching his coat.

Stepping back in alarm his mouth opened in disbelief as he stared at the burnt line in his coat.

"Mind telling me you're name?" said Cinder sweetly.

"Adam," said the faunus, still staring at his chest.

"Well, Adam, would you mind helping me get what I want?" said Cinder.

"What exactly is it that you want?" he said cautiously.

Cinder smiled, "To destroy Beacon Academy!" said Cinder, an almost literal fire burning in her eyes.

This time Adam did look at her, "You're insane," said Adam flatly.

Cinder's smile disappeared.

As much as he hated to admit it, Roman agreed with Adam. This was the first time he had heard this particular part of Cinder's plan as well.

Seeing the look on her face then looking back to the destroyed door, Adam decided he should stay in this human good graces.

"And besides, what would be in it for us?" Adam added quickly.

"What the White Fang has been after this entire time: a statement! The ultimate example of what the faunus are capable of!

With the end of Beacon Academy, so to will end the torment the faunus have been facing for years!" Cinder exclaimed, burning with passion and determination.

Adam grinned, liking the sound of that. Stepping up to her, he looked straight into her eyes, "Were in," said Adam still grinning.

"Fantastic, Roman lets take our leave," said Cinder turning away.

"Oh, and Adam, we'll be in touch," said Cinder with a smile.

At that moment, both Adam and Roman had the same thought cross their minds, "Just what exactly have I gotten my self into?"

END


End file.
